NCIS LA 1 : Back to Home
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Marty Deeks rentre chez lui à la fin d'une longue infiltration. Mal en point, il découvre à cette occasion que ses équipiers du NCIS savent prendre soin des leurs, au contraire du LAPD.


Juste quelques pages centrées autour de Marty Deeks, pour répondre à ma frustration de ne pas voir les personnages assez en interaction, en dehors du feu de l'action. Ne cherchez donc aucune intrigue, aucun suspens : juste du Fluffy, comme ils disent en anglais ^_^''

J'ajoute que c'est une vision perso du thème de « Friends », fanfic de Sweet Lu : Marty Deeks rentre chez lui à la fin d'une longue infiltration. Mal en point, il découvre à cette occasion que ses équipiers du NCIS savent prendre soin des leurs, au contraire du LAPD.

.

* * *

**BACK TO HOME**

* * *

.

Le retour à son appartement n'avait pas été le meilleur trajet de sa vie. Le taxi n'avait pas cessé de l'observer de son rétroviseur, ne se souciant guère des à-coups de la route sur ses nervures blessées. Un manque de considération que le conducteur avait fortement oubliée, quand il lui avait fait payer sa course au deçà du tarif en vigueur.

L'adrénaline épuisée, les derniers mètres le séparant de sa porte d'entrée s'étaient avérés purs torture. Si bien qu'à peine avait-il déposé ses maigres biens sur la table basse, qu'il du se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était plus humainement capable de retenir la nausée qui ne le quittait plus depuis son départ de l'hôpital. Avisant sa corbeille à papier non loin, il réussit l'exploit de ne pas vomir en dehors. S'écroulant alors sans plus de douceur sur son canapé, un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres tuméfiées. Il ne rêvait plus que d'une longue gorgée d'eau bien fraîche pour faire disparaître le goût acre et acide de la bile imprégnant toute sa bouche. Mais la douleur toujours plus diffuse dans son torse mit fin à toute idée de mouvement.

Avec de la chance, il aurait un peu plus d'énergie dans quelques heures pour bouger. Mais à cet instant, à peine réussit-il à reposer sa tête lourde sur le dossier de son canapé. En définitive, il se sentait aussi pathétique que ses fringues étaient bousillées.

Il n'avait du somnoler que quelques minutes, une heure peut-être, quand on frappa à sa porte.

Le jour n'étant pas levé, il doutait fortement que la grand-mère vivant à son étage vienne lui rapporter son chien.

- Deeks !

- Deeks ! Ouvre-nous !

Merde. Manquait plus qu'eux…

Sam et Callen devant sa porte à cette heure de la nuit. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Priant pour que ce ne soit pas lié à Kensi, il chercha son téléphone des yeux. S'étirant sous une douleur terrible pour l'attraper, il fut déçu que ses efforts soient vains. Plus de batteries. Devant parler haut et fort, il grimaça aux vibrations provoquées par le son de sa propre voix sur ses nervures.

- Kensi va bien ? Il y a eu un problème sur votre dernière affaire ?

S'il n'était pas aussi mal, il aurait eu honte de laisser passer autant de panique dans sa voix. Mais dans son état, comment réussirait-il à leur venir en aide ? Bon Dieu ! Si elle était touchée… blessée…

- Non Deeks, je vais très bien. Ouvre-nous, s'il te plaît.

Soupirant lourdement de soulagement, le jeune flic ferma les yeux un instant.

Ils lui avaient fait peur, ces cons. Quelle idée ils avaient eu de débarquer ainsi chez lui au cœur de la nuit. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils ignoraient qu'il était en infiltration.

- Désolé les gars. Pas en état de vous apporter mon aide, là tout de suite. Mais je vous promets de me rendre disponible demain. Promis…

- Ouvre-nous, Deeks.

L'insistance de Kensi devenant pesante et sa capacité à leur faire face totalement nulle, il tenta une autre approche.

- Désolé d'insister, mais y'a personne au numéro indiqué, ce soir. Vous pouvez laisser un message et je tâcherais de vous rappeler dès que possible.

- Deeks, si tu n'ouvres pas dans la minute, nous laissons Kensi crocheter ta porte.

- Soyez sympa, les gars. Laissez-moi tranquille.

N'ayant pas la force physique de les contrer dans leur action, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre le déclenchement de sa serrure s'ouvrir.

NCIS - LA

Ce qui choqua les agents du NCIS à leur entrée, fut en premier lieu l'odeur : acre à en soulever le cœur. Puis très vite la pénombre complète qui les accueillît.

- Comment peut-on rester dans cette puanteur ? se plaint aussitôt Sam.

- Vous ait pas invité à entrer. Alors, merci de refermer la porte en sortant.

Affichant moins de nonchalance, Callen fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard, laissant Kensi s'approcher de l'ours dans sa tanière.

- Deeks, pourquoi tu restes assis dans le noir ?

- C'est chez moi. Je sais déjà où tout se trouve, alors pourquoi allumer ?

Les yeux toujours fermés – à quoi bon les ouvrir en absence de toute lumière –, Deeks pensait avoir eu gain de cause à l'écoute d'une porte refermée avec douceur. Mais le bruit de pas se dirigeant toujours vers lui eut raison de ses espoirs.

Sachant qu'il existait de multiples raisons à vouloir rester dans l'obscurité, Callen tenta sa chance.

- Mal de tête, Deeks ?

À la question posée, ce dernier retint de justesse un gémissement. Il n'était pas prêt à leur faire face. Pas prêt à leur parler. Et encore moins, à les aider. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais il voulait juste qu'on le laisse lécher ses blessures dans son coin, sans super héros dans les parages pour lui rappeler qu'il leur était inférieur.

- Désolé les gars. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas en position de vous aidez pour quoi ce soit, ce soir. Donnez-moi juste 24heures, 12heures même ! Et promis, je serais tout à vous.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il avait mal ? Non, bien sur que non. On parlait de trois gars de l'armée (parce que sa princesse valait bien un gars dans le cadre du boulot) formés pour faire la guerre sans jamais broncher, même si frappés de cinq balles dans le coffre.

- Pour la dernière fois, nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça, Deeks. insista Sam.

- Alors pour quoi ?

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse te sembler, nous étions inquiets. indiqua Callen. Quand Hetty a appris que ta mission d'infiltration était terminée, elle a aussitôt pris de tes nouvelles. Et de fait, été informée que tu venais d'être enregistré à l'hôpital,

- Mais le temps que nous y arrivions, tu y étais déjà partie, poursuivi Sam.

- Alors nous sommes venus voir si tout allait bien, conclut Kensi.

Et sur ces mots, cette dernière alluma la petite lampe qu'elle savait présente sur le côté droit du canapé et dont elle venait enfin de trouver l'interrupteur après sa longue recherche à tâtons. Satisfaite, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la table basse pour enfin voir son partenaire. Sauf qu'elle devait bien admettre ne pas s'être préparée à ce qui se dévoila devant ses yeux. Il était dur de ne pas réagir plus excessivement qu'un hoquet de surprise face au corps meurtri du jeune homme.

S'ils s'attendaient tous à le retrouver quelque peu amoché – ne serait-ce qu'en raison de son court passage à l'hôpital - ils n'avaient certainement pas envisagé un tel état. Sans compter que ce n'était qu'à la lumière d'une petite lampe d'appoint.

- Comment… ? Que… ?

Effleurant le visage de son partenaire aux yeux toujours clos, une grimace de douleur retenue lui confirma que les blessures n'étaient pas superficielles.

- Doucement...

- Deeks ! Tu n'as pas été pris en charge par un médecin ?

- Si.

Soupirant, c'est non sans répugnance qu'il entrouvrit enfin ses paupières. Mais comme redouté, le peu de lumière baignant à présent son salon lui brûla littéralement les yeux.

- Excuse-moi de dire ça, mais ça n'en a pas l'air.

- Juste signé la décharge pour sortir avant qu'ils aient terminé.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté à l'hôpital ?

Parce qu'à la vue de son visage tuméfié de toute part et de ses vêtements en lambeau imbibés de sang, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir profité de beaucoup de soins.

- Trop de monde, trop de bruit…

Il aurait aimé éviter les leçons de morale dans son état. Au moins, la dernière fois, Sam avait eu la décence d'attendre son troisième jour d'hospitalisation pour lui bourrer le crâne avec les consignes de sécurités à respecter pour tout agent du NCIS en action.

- Trop d'entrées à surveiller ? Trop d'agresseurs potentiels embusqués ?

Sursautant, à s'en faire mal, Deeks releva les yeux pour voir Callen s'asseoir de l'autre côté de sa table basse.

- Ouais. Quelque chose comme ça.

L'agent Callen comprenait sans mal sa réaction. À la fin d'une infiltration, on ne pouvait pas passer d'une personnalité à une autre en un claquement de doigts. Au risque d'être parano, on restait méfiant de son entourage. D'autant plus en cas de blessure ou sentiment de faiblesse. Aussi, il pouvait bien l'admettre, il n'aurait pas agit différemment. À la nuance près qu'aujourd'hui, il avait une équipe sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer. Sam ou Kensi ne l'aurait pas quitté à l'hôpital, l'aurait raccompagné chez lui et serait resté si nécessaire à tour de rôle pour le maintenir dans la réalité ou juste lui offrir du réconfort. Depuis quelques années déjà, il n'avait plus à passer par tout cela seul.

- Maintenant que vous savez que tout va bien pour moi, vous pouvez rentrez chez vous.. Merci pour la visite de courtoisie.

- Deeks…

Kensi hésitait entre la colère et l'incompréhension.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seconde qu'elle le laisserait seul dans cet état ?

Croisant ses prunelles bleue-azur, elle tacha de lui exprimer d'un regard ferme, toute son inquiétude. Action on ne peut plus inefficace, puisque pour tout retour, elle se vit offrir un sourire qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant.

- Hé ! Tout va bien princesse. Promis. Je t'appelle demain sans faute pour te donner des nouvelles.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais nous n'irons nulle part. l'interrompit Callen.

- S'il vous plaît, les gars. Pas ce soir.

Souhaitant se redresser pour leur prouver que tout allait bien – peut-être que s'ils le voyaient marcher à la cuisine et leur offraient un verre, cela suffirait à leur prouver qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller sans culpabiliser – il réalisa aussitôt sa méprise. Car c'est une vague de douleur pure sans précédent qui lui coupa le souffle, le laissant tremblant à la limite de convulsions.

- Deeks que se passe-t-il ?

- Mal…

Surprise qu'il lui avoue si simplement et honnêtement sa souffrance, Kensi essaya de le soulager en soutenant une partie de son poids. Mais le moindre touché semblait empirer son état.

- Tu as déjà pris beaucoup d'antidouleurs ? On peut t'en donner d'autres ?

Cherchant des yeux une boîte de gélules, la jeune femme paniqua légèrement. Mais Callen plus imperturbable prit les choses en mains.

- Kensi aide-le à se coucher en position de survie. Sam, essaie de trouver quelques choses dans la salle bain ou la chambre.

- Non… Peut rien prendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Drogué… Pas sur de pouvoir… Interactions possibles…

Maintenant sa nuque tout en l'abaissant en position fœtale sur le canapé, Kensi tenta d'en apprendre plus.

- Que t'ont-ils dit à l'hôpital ?

- Oublié de demander. Préfère attendre que la drogue se dissipe.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?

- Pas pu lire les analyses dans le taxi.

- Lire ?

Se relevant d'un bon, Callen découvrit à sa place un bilan médical complet au nom du lieutenant de police Marty Deeks. Le type de document que les hôpitaux vous confiaient lors d'une sortie anticipée pour ne pas être accusé de ne pas avoir informé le patient des risques encourus à refuser leurs soins.

Le feuilletant rapidement, il trouva sans tarder les résultats d'analyses sanguines.

- Il y est inscrit que ton sang est saturé en Thiopental sodique.

Poursuivant ses recherches, Callen atteint la page des instructions et contre-indications.

- Tu avais droit à une dose de morphine, mais il semble que tu sois parti avant qu'on ne te l'administre. Sinon, il n'est fait notion d'aucune contre-indication pour la prise d'antidouleur si nécessaire.

Du moins, s'il mettait de côté la condition qu'une personne le réveille alors toutes les heures, pour compenser l'effet sédatif des calmants. Mais aux vues des réactions de leur ami, c'était une information qu'il garderait sous silence, le temps de le convaincre de prendre ce qu'il fallait pour amoindrir un minimum sa douleur.

Restait à savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas pu lire ces quelques pages.

S'approchant de nouveau, Callen présenta deux doigts devant les yeux du blessé.

- Combien de doigts ?

- Heu…4 ?

Dans le regard échangé entre Kensi et Callen, il n'y eut aucune surprise, juste de la résignation.

Intervenant à son tour, Sam confia une boîte de médication et de l'eau fraîche à son partenaire qui aussitôt coupa quelques gélules pour en verser le contenu dans la petite bouteille. Sa mixture décemment dosée, il la tendit à Kensi.

- Essaie de le faire boire.

Restant à ses tâches domestiques, Sam emporta la poubelle odorante en quête de la laver, avant d'aérer la pièce. Après quoi, il s'empara des clés de l'appartement avant de faire signe à Callen pour l'informer qu'il partait chercher le kit d'urgence de sa voiture.

Voyant les tremblements de Deeks s'amoindrirent, Kensi tenta de retrouver son attention.

- Hé, bois ça. Ça va te faire du bien… Doucement… Voilà.

Calant deux coussins sous sa tête, elle se pencha un peu plus pour rester au niveau de ses yeux.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à aborder, Deeks. Mais leur as-tu parlé ?

- Quoi… ?

- Les couvertures d'autres flics sont-elles compromises ?

- Je…Ils…

Comme il le redoutait, il lui était difficile de se concentrer. Pour autant, sa langue semblait étonnamment déliée et docile cette nuit. À l'image même des échanges tendus qu'il avait eu avec son chef de service, une heure plus tôt.

- Ont pas tapé assez dur.

- Non. Je veux dire, après leur injection de penthotal.

- Oh… c'était… … … Je comprends mieux.

Putain… Mais depuis quand les cartels de drogues se la jouaient film d'espionnage ?

- Alors ? Des infos ont-elles filtré qui nécessiterait que l'on réagisse au plus vite ?

- Non. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de me poser de questions après l'injection.

- Bien.

Après une once de réflexion, il comprit en revanche pourquoi il ne pouvait plus taire quoique ce soit depuis son extraction.

- mrftmmm

Enfonçant son visage dans les coussins, à défaut de pouvoir hurler sa frustration. Son attitude parue étrangement parfaitement cohérente pour G et Kensi

- Deeks ?

- J'ai finalement pu me sortir de leurs griffes avant que ça n'agisse. Mais depuis…

- Depuis tu agis et réponds sans censure à tous ceux qui te parlent, conclut pour lui Callen

- Hum…

Comprenant sans mal quels risques cela pouvait engendrer pour des agents de leur niveau dont les connaissances pouvaient s'avérer capitales, Callen se releva pour laisser Kensi seule dans le champ de vision du flic. Avec de la chance, son absence visuelle le calmerait en partie.

Incitant Kensi d'un signe de tête pour qu'elle le pousse à tout expliquer, G commença lui, à lire avec plus d'attention le rapport de l'hôpital.

Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'en pareille situation, elle serait la seule personne à laquelle l'officier de liaison accepterait de parler - se sachant à présent capable d'en révéler plus que souhaité. Restant donc en retrait, Callen écouta malgré tout la conversation avec attention. Si nécessaire, il saurait toujours le convaincre par la suite qu'il n'en avait rien fait.

De son côté Kensi, se permit de glisser ses mains dans les cheveux sales et embrouillés de son partenaire et ami. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir en pareil état. Tachant d'ignorer la boule formée au creux de son ventre, elle le poussa à rouvrir de nouveau les paupières.

- Hé…

- Hé…

- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas vouloir se dévoiler. Alors, je te promets que je ne poserais aucune question qui n'ait pas de lien direct avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce soir.

- Non… S'il te plaît.

- Nous devons savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Deeks. Tu es un flic qui vient de terminer une longue mission d'infiltration pour le LAPD. Et on ne comprend pas ce qui a pu t'amener ici, dans cet état. Ta brigade devrait s'être assurée que tu étais soigné et en sécurité.

- Non…

- Chuttt… Je ferais vraiment attention à mes questions. Je te le promets Deeks ! Ok ?

- Hum…

Insistant fortement du regard, elle fut soulagée de le voir céder. Même s'il ne faisait guère de doute que c'était la drogue qui réussissait plus qu'elle, à faire plier cette tête de mule.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Sûr… Avec ma vie.

- Mais pas avec ton flingue.

- Nan… parce qu'un flingue…

- …ça ne se prête pas ?

- Ouaip…

Amusée et rassurée que dans son état à moitié comateux, il reste fidèle à lui même et éprouve une réelle confiance en elle, l'agent Kensi débuta.

- Bien. Alors que s'est-il passé ?

Soupirant lourdement, Deeks se replongea dans les dernières heures passées.

- …J'infiltrais un gang mettant en place le trafic d'une nouvelle drogue quand ma couverture a été compromise.

- Tu as été lâchée par un flic véreux ou reconnu par d'anciennes connaissances ?

- Ripoux... Mais prévu.

- Comment cela ?

- Double enquête… Devait démanteler le trafic tout en débusquant la taupe…

- Que s'est-il passé après qu'ils t'aient identifié ?

- Ils m'ont mis la main dessus, passé à tabac. Comme je ne parlais toujours pas, j'ai eu droit à une injection. Je croyais que c'était une dose de leur nouvelle mixture. Elle rend dépendant dès la première injection et…

Le voyant s'agiter, Kensi posa doucement une main ferme sur son torse pour le calmer.

Observant rapidement Callen, qui analysait en détail le rapport d'hôpital, elle fut rassurée de le voir nier tout risque d'injection de ce type.

- Chuttt… Il n'y a aucune trace d'autres drogues dans tes analyses sanguines. Il faut croire qu'ils ne t'ont pas jugé assez important pour perdre une de leurs précieuses doses avec toi…

- Sur… ?

- Je te le promets.

- Bien.

- Tu disais donc qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de te poser de questions. Les secours sont donc finalement arrivés pour te sortir de là ?

- Non. Les flics sous couvertures ne sont pas aussi équipés qu'avec vous. Je n'ai pas de micro ou de renfort en stand-by quand je suis en mission pour le LAPD. Ils m'ont ligoté - sûrement le temps de laisser agir le produit. Alors, j'en ai profité pour me libérer avec un bout de verre cassé traînant dans le coin.

_Ce qui expliquait la peau crue sur ses poignets, en conclut Callen._

- Traînant dans un coin ?

- Après que ma tête ait croisé par inadvertance une vitre à ma hauteur.

- Tu… Tu as volontairement foncé ta tête dans une vitre pour avoir de quoi couper les liens ?

- Tu me dis tout le temps que j'ai la tête dure…

_D'où les nombreuses coupures sur son cuir chevelu._

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de fuir les lieux avant d'avoir tout le gang à mes trousses. Ne pouvant pas prendre le risque de perdre toutes mes cibles, j'ai du tenter de procéder à leurs arrestations.

- Tu étais seul et sans renfort Deeks. Le protocole est de se trouver une planque dans ces cas là.

- Pas chez nous. Après quelques échanges de tirs, j'ai pu retrouver mon téléphone et appeler le central.

_Échanges de tirs, sans aucun doute à l'origine de la blessure par balle présente à l'une de ses jambes et de l'éraflure sur son épaule. Deux blessures de chaires, non dommageables._

- N'étant ni Sam, ni Callen, j'en ai clairement loupé un paquet. Car cinq d'entre eux me sont subitement tombés dessus pour me repasser à tabac.

_D'où le visage tuméfié, les côtes fêlées et les contusions devant parsemer tout son corps qu'ils voyaient couvert de sang séché._

- J'allais finalement hériter d'une balle dans la tête quand la cavalerie est arrivée pour mettre un terme au massacre.

- C'est là qu'ils t'ont emmené à l'hôpital ?

- Avant j'ai croisé celui qui m'avait vendu. Sachant qu'il savait que je savais, il m'a suivi jusqu'à l'ambulance pour essayer de me liquider en douce.

- Comment ? Il n'y avait pas des flics partout.

- Il a proposé de m'accompagner et j'ai laissé faire pour l'avoir en flag. Après… Rien ne vaut les armes blanches pour un travail bien fait.

_Ce qui résolvait l'origine de la dernière blessure listée par le rapport médical : Entaille profonde au flanc droit._

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai réussi à le désarmer sans le tuer. Arrestation. Fin d'infiltration. Tour à l'hôpital. Mise à pieds. Et enfin retour à la maison.

- Que… Quoi ? Moins vite. Revenons à l'hôpital.

Gémissant à ne pas trouver de position satisfaisante pour toutes ses blessures. Kensi l'aida finalement à s'installer sur son dos. Avec le poids de son corps en moins sur ses nervures, ses murmures se transformèrent tout doucement en soupirs de satisfaction quand de nouveau la main fraîche de son équipière repoussa tendrement ses boucles blondes, offrant par ce geste une fraiche caresse sur son front brûlant.

- Continue Deeks. Pour moi.

Soupirant, il n'en répondit pas moins à la demande.

- Arrivé à l'hosto, j'ai été pris en charge par une jolie infirmière au gabarit d'un joueur de foot. Après quelques points sur la blessure au flanc, et un dressage serré de mes nervures, Bates était déjà à mes côtés.

- Il a dû être fier de toi pour ces arrestations multiples.

- Plutôt excédé. Après avoir demandé un rapport détaillé de toute l'infiltration qu'il a enregistré sur dictaphone, il m'a avisé de ma mise à pieds.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je….

Aucun doute qu'il luttait à cet instant pour ne pas révéler l'information.

Usant de toute sa douceur pour le convaincre, Kensi insista fortement.

- Je ne te jugerais pas Deeks. Quoique tu ais fait, je ne penserais pas moins de toi.

- Hum. Toujours trop bas pour baisser la barre, hein ? se moqua-t-il de lui-même.

- Non. Déjà trop haut dans mon estime pour qu'une malencontreuse petite erreur puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.

Il pouvait l'avouer, ces mots prononcés avec une telle fermeté le touchaient infiniment. Même s'il se savait apprécié par Kensi, se l'entendre dire était réconfortant.

- Il devait… Il devait me signifier mon arrêt avant le début de mon infiltration. Mais l'affaire était trop importante pour prendre le risque d'infiltrer un second flic en cours de route. Alors, c'est la sanction qui a dû attendre mon retour.

Sachant bien qu'il venait de contourner la question, Kensi ne lâcha pas le morceau. Elle devait savoir. Comprendre quelle erreur si terrible il avait bien pu commettre pour devoir par la suite supporter l'ignorance si manifeste de son corps d'armes.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, Deeks. Qu'as-tu fait pour obtenir cette mise à pied ?

- J'ai… Ils ont jugé qu'il me fallait un rappel à l'ordre pour que je n'oublie plus où devait se trouver ma loyauté.

- Qu… quoi… ?

Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ?

Même Sam et Callen qui échangeaient entre eux depuis le retour du navy seal, stoppèrent leurs actions à cette révélation.

- À quoi faisaient-ils référence… ?

- Tout.

Encore une réponse qui ne les aidait pas à comprendre.

Voyant bien que sa réponse perturbait sa partenaire, Deeks dont la vue se limitait dorénavant à son seul visage dédoublé, eu pour cœur de la rassurer.

- Hé… C'est rien princesse. Juste quelques vacances tombées à pic.

- Mais…

- Si pour le NCIS, je ne suis qu'un flic qu'on vous a imposé dans les pattes. Tu dois comprendre que je suis encore moins apprécié et accepté par les flics de cette ville.

- Pourquoi… ? murmura-t-elle, souffrant pour lui de cette confession.

- Trop de ripoux à mon actif rendent les autres frileux en ma présence. expliqua-t-il dans un soupir. Un vendeur de flics qui ne bosse même pas pour les affaires internes. Ça rend difficile l'intégration dans sa propre famille.

- Malgré toutes tes arrestations ?

- Pas sûr que cet argument entre en ma faveur. Comme mes aveux de ce soir n'ont pas dû m'aider à obtenir de l'indulgence. J'comprends juste enfin d'où m'est venu cet excès d'honnêteté.

- Qu'as-tu pu leur dire pour les rendre encore plus agacés envers toi ?

- …J'ai peut-être laissé entendre qu'au moins au NCIS, ils prenaient soin des leurs. Pas comme eux avec moi.

Ne sachant quoi répondre à ce qui semblait être une vérité crue pour Deeks, Kensi se contenta de renouveler ce geste qui semblait tant le soulager. Si elle retenait avec difficulté quelques larmes de rages, elle ne doutait pas que les deux hommes derrière elle, serraient les dents, camouflés dans son ombre.

Sachant qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les antidouleurs ingérés ne finissent par agir comme sédatif, elle frotta doucement sa joue pour le ramener à son attention.

- Et puis, Deeks ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu partes de l'hôpital avant qu'ils n'aient fini de te soigner ?

- Bates parti… Il y'a eu ce carambolage sur l'autoroute. Les blessés arrivaient par vagues. Mes blessures n'étaient pas d'un danger vital… Alors… Plutôt qu'attendre mon tour, j'ai préféré rentrer.

- Trop peuplé et trop bruyant…

- Hum. J'ai signé ma décharge et pris un taxi.

- …

- Tu sais tout.

- En fait, il reste une inconnue.

- 'quelle ?

- Tes pieds. Au vu de leur état, tu n'as pas ôtés tes chaussures à ton arrivée ici.

- Oh… Je les ai perdues pendant l'interrogatoire… Ils appréciaient la vieille méthode. Pas retrouvé depuis.

- Je vois.

_Ce qui expliquait finalement à Callen et au reste de l'équipe l'état pitoyable de ses pieds, sur lesquels il ne devait certainement pas pouvoir marcher sans hurler de douleur._

Avec un tel tableau, elle se surprenait de le voir aussi alerte.

Bien qu'à y regarder de plus près, ses yeux ne cessaient plus de papillonner, preuve s'il en fallait que les calmants dissous dans la bouteille d'eau agissaient enfin.

- Dernières questions, Deeks. interrompit Callen.

- Fatigué…

- Je sais. On va te laisser dormir.

- Peu pas. Trop mal.

- Ça va vite passer. On t'a fait prendre une forte dose d'antidouleur.

- Mais…

- Chuttt… Tu ne risques rien. C'est une molécule qui n'entre pas en interaction avec le Thiopental, le rassura Kensi.

- Ok…

Reprenant la parole, Callen ne perdit pas de vue ses dernières interrogations. Même s'il ne doutait pas des réponses, au vu du comportement de Deeks très similaire à ce qui aurait été ses propres réactions dans une situation similaire.

- Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux jours, devais rester alerte pour la fin de mission.

- Et tu as bu ou t'es nourri quand pour la dernière fois ?

- Ch'ai plus.

_Nul doute qu'il souffrait donc aussi de déshydratation._

Les anti-douleurs agissant de plus en plus sur sa compréhension des mots entendus, c'est la bouche pâteuse que leur ami fit de son mieux pour répondre à leurs dernières demandes.

- Pourquoi être parti aussi vite de l'hôpital, Deeks ? redemanda Callen

Il savait que c'était au bord du sommeil qu'il obtiendrait la réponse la plus honnête.

- Trop dangereux. Pouvais pas baisser ma garde. Mieux ici.

- Aucun flic n'est resté avec toi, après le départ de Bates ? Pas même ton contact ? s'indigna Kensi.

- Pas de coéquipier dans la police. Et personne ne perdrait son temps à attendre ma sortie.

- Mais… C'est le protocole.

Kensi était en rage. Étaient-ils donc à ce point indifférents les uns aux autres à la Police de Los Angeles ?

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés dans ce cas ? demanda Sam.

- Mieux. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé Deeks ? insista Kensi.

- Vous étiez en mission… Ca ne valait pas le risque de vous mettre en danger…

- Tu pouvais toujours appeler Éric ou Nell. Tu l'as dit toi-même. On prend soin des nôtres au NCIS.

- Mais je ne suis pas l'un des vôtres. Juste une pièce rapportée. À peine accepté…

- Qu…Quoi !?

Kensi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Avait-elle bien entendu ? Pas des leurs… Pièces rapportées ? Depuis quand il ne se considérait pas comme partie intégrante de l'équipe ?

- Alors que suis-je pour toi, moi ?

Elle allait insister pour obtenir une réponse claire. Mais les yeux azur à la limite de la révulsion l'incitèrent à se calmer au moment même où Callen l'en priait.

- Calme-toi. Dans son état, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit resté si longtemps lucide.

- Tu l'as entendu ?

- Trop bien. Comme je t'ai aussi entendu lui promettre de ne pas aborder de questions personnelles pour ne pas profiter de son état de faiblesse du à la drogue !

Il savait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas agir en mal, juste poussée par la frustration trop forte de ne pas pouvoir soulager dans l'instant la douleur physique tant que morale ressortant des paroles de son partenaire. Mais ils ne pouvaient profiter de sa faiblesse actuelle, pour trahir le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient acquise de lui.

L'observant, les yeux clos - a priori endormit, G. reposa le dossier médical sur la table, avant d'informer les deux autres de ce qu'il en avait appris.

- Son dossier indique qu'il a aussi une commotion. Et eu des saisies mineures dans l'ambulance. Il va falloir le réveiller toutes les heures.

Le mieux à faire aurait été d'appeler les urgences pour qu'une ambulance vienne le chercher pour le ramener de force à l'hôpital. Une réaction pilotée par la raison et leurs soucis, si seulement le sentiment d'insécurité de leur ami n'avait pas été poussé à l'extrême par des forces de police aux abonnés absents pour prendre soin d'un des leurs.

- K'ens' ?

Aux marmonnements provenant du canapé, la jeune femme se pencha de nouveau à son niveau. Une main apposée sur sa poitrine pour le relier à un contact physique sûr, elle lui murmura à son tour sa présence.

- Je suis là, Deeks.

- Merci…d'être passé. Me touche beaucoup.

- C'est normal. Je suis ta partenaire.

- Hum… la meilleure. T'appellerais demain.

Amusée qu'il ne perde pas de vu son désir de les voir partir, Kensi le laissa dans le flou. Mieux valait ne pas trop le contredire dans son état.

Plutôt rassurée de voir apparaître un micro sourire sur ses lèvres à l'énonciation de ses sentiments pour elle, elle lui offrit un baiser de bonne nuit sur le front, avant de s'éloigner de nouveau pour mieux parler avec les autres.

Ils allaient le laisser dormir un peu, le temps de tenir informé Hetty de la situation. Après quoi, ils s'assureraient que toutes ses blessures soient consciencieusement soignées.

Mais s'ils pensaient devoir attendre un long moment avant de le voir reprendre conscience, il n'en fut rien. Tous trois étaient à peine isolés dans la cuisine - le temps d'un coup de fil - que ce dernier fût écourté, suite aux bruits caractéristiques d'un homme vomissant de façon incontrôlable.

NCIS - LA

Deeks ne se souvenait déjà plus s'être endormit quand la douleur éclata de nouveau subitement en lui, si violemment qu'il sut qu'il devait se contraindre à bouger. S'il faisait toujours nuit, ses équipiers du NCIS avaient laissé sa lampe allumée avant de quitter les lieux, lui permettant de voir sa pendule. A priori, il ne s'était assoupi qu'une dizaine de minutes.

La douleur fusant de plus en plus fortement en ses entrailles, il eut à peine le temps de se pencher avant de régurgiter une quantité de bile qu'il n'imaginait pas avoir encore en lui.

Tombant du canapé dans son action, il massacra ses genoux par une mauvaise réception, manquant de peu de s'assommer avec la table basse en évitant de tomber le nez dans ses vomissures.

Gémissant, le dos finalement au sol, il tenta sans grand succès de retrouver une respiration cohérente. Il devait respirer, pour retrouver maîtrise de son corps et réduire la douleur. Mais elle était si vive, qu'il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Si les types le voyaient, nul doute que le peu d'estime qu'il avait espérer gagner dans leur mission commune s'envolerait comme un fétu de paille.

C'est à cet instant qu'il entendit le bruit de pas s'approchant précipitamment.

Pris de panique. S'imaginant de retour dans cette cave lugubre servant de planque au gang qu'il infiltrait, il lutta de toutes ses forces contre les mains venant à lui.

Il ne pouvait pas les laisser gagner.

Il devait fuir et rester en vie pour témoigner et les faire tomber.

Il devait s'en sortir.

Il le devait.

Il l'avait promis à Kensi.

Toujours revenir.

Toujours.

NCIS - LA

Malgré ses multiples blessures - sans aucun doute rouvertes pour celles ayant subies des points - ils pouvaient concéder à Deeks, une force de caractère de taille pour lutter si

durement à leur approche.

- Jamais vu un type se débattre à ce point quand on tente de l'empêcher de se noyer dans ses propres déjections. ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sam qui se demandait réellement si Deeks ne venait pas de lui casser le nez.

- A sa décharge, on parle d'un flic qui vient de sortir de deux mois d'infiltration, ayant toute conscience que son propre camp ne l'estime pas mériter leur protection. À sa place, je ne m'imagine pas réagir autrement. argua Callen.

- Vous pouvez aider au lieu de palabrer vous deux ?

Kensi était trop inquiète pour faire de l'humour. Après un dernier sursaut d'énergie, Deeks avait perdu connaissance, de nouveau pris de tremblements – toujours bien trop assimilables à des convulsions.

NCIS - LA

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Deeks eut une seconde de panique.

Le confort du lit sous son dos, le moelleux de l'oreiller sous sa nuque, la présence évidente d'une perfusion sur le dos de sa main, la douleur sourde de blessures soignées…

Tout laissait présager qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Tout sauf l'odeur appétissante d'une cuisine faite maison, bien éloignée des effluves d'antiseptiques plus courantes pour un centre de soins.

- Réveillé ? Ou est-ce encore une fausse alerte ?

- Kensi ?

- A priori : réveillé.

Papillonnant des yeux pour tenter de se focaliser sur la silhouette présente à ses cotés, espérant qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Sam ou Callen, le résultat ne fut guère efficace.

Assise sur le bord du lit, sa partenaire s'enquit aussitôt de nettoyer délicatement ses paupières gonflées de larmes artificielles, lui offrant ainsi un léger voile de fraîcheur sur ses yeux. De quoi l'aider à voir un peu plus clair.

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je m'assure que mon partenaire ne meurt pas noyé dans son vomi ?

- Vraiment, très classe.

- Mais pathétiquement vrai. Tu nous as fait peur hier.

- Désolé.

À la moue conciliante et emplie de soucis offerte par Kensi, il se sut déjà pardonné, quels qu'aient été ses méfaits. Appréciant les caresses offertes à sa main dénuée de perfusion, il resta un instant silencieux, avant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

- Dormi combien de temps ?

- Après t'être évanoui ? Une 15ène d'heure. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.

- Quoi… ? Mais…

Le voyant s'agiter et tenter de se relever, Kensi le stoppa net dans ses mouvements.

- On se calme. Comment tu te sens ?

- … Bien ?

- La douleur. Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

- Je…

- Pas la peine de réfléchir pour la minimiser. Tu as déjà brisé ton statut de surhommes en avouant un 20/10 la nuit dernière.

- Oh…

- Alors ?

- 6… peut-être 5

N'étant pas dupe, Kensi choisit pour lui.

- On va dire 7, dans ce cas.

Sortant une seringue de son emballage stérile, elle glissa aussitôt quelques milligrammes d'un liquide incolore dans sa perfusion.

- Comment tout ça est arrivé ici ?

- Une infirmière est passée au petit matin, dans le cadre d'une hospitalisation à domicile.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir renvoyé à l'hôpital ? Cela vous aurait évité de rester.

- Parce que ton salon est beaucoup plus confortable qu'une salle d'attente d'hôpital.

Étonnamment, l'interruption de Callen ne le surprit même pas.

S'approchant, leur chef d'équipe fit signe à Kensi de les laisser seuls.

Une attitude qui n'avait rien de réconfortant pour Deeks.

Si sa partenaire – aussi pénible et excentrique soit-elle en ses heures perdues – avait toujours été douce, respectueuse et compréhensible envers lui quand la situation le demandait. Il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre de la part de G. Callen.

- Je te ramène de quoi manger.

- Merci.

La jeune femme sortie, Deeks observa Callen quelques secondes avant de rompre le silence.

- Merci à vous tous.

- De…?

- De ce que je peux en voir de mon état actuel en rapport à celui d'hier soir. Je ne sais pas. M'avoir soigné, vous être soucié de moi, avoir su répondre à mon sentiment d'insécurité, ne pas m'avoir frappé un peu plus pour ma bêtise. Je te laisse piocher dans la liste.

- Tu te souviens de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

- Très sincèrement, pas de tout, non. Dans les grandes lignes, je pense avoir perdu le fil après un passage à tabac. Mais vu l'origine de mes douleurs, je crois que ce n'était pas le dernier. Un brouillard qui ne va pas beaucoup m'aider à rédiger mon rapport.

Rassuré par son ton et bavardage habituel, G sut qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de le ménager.

- Tu as souffert d'un choc à la tête qui a provoqué plusieurs saisies. Associé aux multiples blessures corporelles et à l'injection de penthotal que tu as subie, de petites pertes de mémoire étaient attendues.

- Oh.

- Par rapport à ton état médical, la procédure a été respectée. Bates t'a fait faire un rapport oral, juste après vos arrestations, pour ne pas perdre de détails importants en cas de convulsions post-traumatiques dégénératives. Hetty s'est procuré une copie de la bande, tu pourras donc la réécouter à loisir.

- Chouette…

Mal à l'aise, Deeks ne put s'empêcher de poser « La » question qui l'inquiétait le plus.

- Penthotal ?

- Hum.

- J'ai cru qu'ils avaient tenté de me faire prendre de cette nouvelle drogue qu'ils vendaient.

- C'est ce que tu nous as dit à notre arrivée ici.

- Oh. Et c'est donc normal que je ne m'en souvienne plus… ?

- Comme je le disais, ton cerveau a supporté beaucoup de saisies. Les pertes de mémoire en sont une conséquence courante et normale.

- Bien… Je… Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez déplacé jusqu'ici. J'aurais dû penser à appeler Kensi pour la prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se dérange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi vouloir lui mentir ?

- Je… Ce n'aurait pas été un mensonge.

- Je t'accorde que tu n'étais pas en risque de mort subite. Mais lorsqu'un blessé respire sa propre bile, il contamine ses poumons, ces derniers s'infectent et à terme – mal soignée – la personne peut réellement en mourir. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- J'aurais préféré éviter les détails. Mais oui, je vois l'idée d'ensemble.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés, Deeks ?

Il allait lui répondre par une pirouette, mais son visage particulièrement sérieux, l'en dissuada.

- Ne te méprends pas sur ce que je vais dire, Callen. Mais sans votre passage, j'aurais certes passé une nuit d'enfer sur mon canapé. Et au matin me serait peut-être même réveillé dans ma pisse et mon vomi, clairement noyé de douleur. Pour autant, je serais arrivé « seul » à la conclusion qu'il me fallait effectivement de l'aide.

- Ton portable n'avait plus de batterie.

- Mon téléphone fixe était toujours à ma portée. Même écroulé à terre, il me suffisait de tirer le cordon pour l'atteindre et faire venir une ambulance.

Sur ce point, Callen devait bien avouer qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagé.

- Je vous suis reconnaissant de vous êtres déplacé. Et encore plus d'avoir si bien pris soin de moi. Si je savais pouvoir compter sur Kensi en cas de coup dur, j'avouerais même que je suis d'autant plus touché que toi et Sam me considériez comme valant vos efforts et attentions.

- Mais ?

- Mais si je ne suis peut-être qu'un simple lieutenant de police qui n'arrive pas à la cheville de vos capacités d'action et de survie. Si je n'ai pas tous ces certificats d'aptitude rendus par les entraînements militaires qui vous rendent si fière et fais de moi le maillon faible du groupe. Je n'en reste pas moins un flic qui a déjà survécu à une dizaine d'années d'infiltration. J'ai connu bien pire que la nuit d'hier. J'ai survécu à de bien pires blessures et en de bien pires situations. Et ce, dès mon plus jeune âge. Je n'ai pas l'âme suicidaire, Callen. Bien au contraire. Je connais mes limites. Comme je sais déterminer à quelles priorités répondre pour assurer ma survie. Et hier, j'avais besoin de me sentir en sécurité avant de me sentir soigné et sans douleur.

Derrière la porte de sa chambre, invisible aux yeux des deux hommes, Kensi tenait une assiette, presque tremblante. Elle pouvait bien avouer qu'elle n'imaginait pas derrière le masque de légèreté toujours porté par son partenaire en leur compagnie, que ce dernier puisse aussi posséder cette facette si calme et mature – emprunte de ses propres années d'expériences professionnelles. Finalement, elle ignorait encore tant de choses sur lui.

Expirant longuement, Deeks se demanda lui, s'il n'était pas encore sous quelques effets du sérum de vérité administré la veille.

- Écoute Callen. Je sais qu'à mon arrivée - quand Hetty m'a imposé à vous - vous m'avez jugé comme peu fiable, le point faible de l'équipe. Trop transparent pour toi, pas suffisamment « sérieux » pour Sam. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un flic qui dénué de toute votre expérience militaire ne peut pas toujours me mettre à votre place. Mais je ne m'y tente pas. À aucun instant, je n'ai essayé ou même envisagé me positionner à votre niveau, vous faire croire que j'étais des vôtres, ou désireux de remplacer votre défunt ami Dom. J'espère juste qu'avec le temps, vous finirez par accepter que je puisse avoir mes propres forces et expériences pour les mettre à votre profit. Un peu à l'image des capacités de Monty, si souvent raillées par Sam, alors qu'il a bien fini par vous prouver sa valeur en trouvant cette bombe camouflée.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous confiance à un flic qui n'a pas confiance en nous ? Un flic qui n'a jamais travaillé en équipe par le passé ? Un flic dont la loyauté semble sans cesse écartelée entre son camp et le nôtre ?

- Je suis loyale aux uns comme aux autres ! Quand comprendrez-vous tous que LAPD ou NCIS, nous sommes du même camp ! Pour le reste…

- Pour le reste ?

- J'ai toujours eu pour souhait de travailler en équipe. L'idée de donner sa vie pour sauver son partenaire qui agirait de même pour soi, est une des raisons qui m'a poussée à devenir flic. Si je n'ai jamais pu croiser personne semblant vouloir de moi dans les forces de polices, je garde bon espoir de tisser de tels liens avec Kensi.

- Et avec moi et Sam ?

- Il est dur de s'attacher à un homme qui ne vous aime pas ou à celui qui vous ignore. Mais je peux t'assurer que depuis le premier jour, j'ai toujours gardé vos dos au prix de ma vie. Comme je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous venir en aide… à vous trois, comme à Nell, Éric ou Hetty. Cela peut paraître simpliste, mais je tiens beaucoup trop à Kensi pour ne pas vouloir tout donner à sa famille.

À ces mots, un bruit de vaisselle brisée se fit entendre.

Désabusé, Sam resté dans le salon, se retint difficilement de rire devant la réaction excessive d'une Kensi littéralement gelée derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre. De sa position, il ne ratait rien de l'échange entre leur chef et le dernier venu du groupe, ni de l'espionnage infantile de la jeune femme. Ces deux-là prenaient vraiment les choses trop à cœur. Mais c'est bien ce trait de caractère commun qui les soudait et caractérisait tant leur duo.

- Kensi ! Si tu pouvais ne pas réduire toute ma vaisselle à néant, je t'en serais reconnaissant ! hurla finalement Deeks à destination du responsable de la casse. C'est vraiment à se demander, s'il reste quoi que ce soit d'une fille en elle…

Tout aussi désabusé par la gaucherie de Kensi, et guère surpris de la réaction si naturelle de son flic de partenaire, Callen n'en garda pas moins tout son sérieux. Il y avait encore quelques vérités à faire entrer dans la tête de pioche de sa dernière recrue.

- Deeks, Deeks, Deeks… Ne t'est-il vraiment jamais venu à l'esprit que cette famille que tu crois observer à distance t'avait déjà adopté et considéré comme l'un des leurs ?

- Je…

S'imposant à la discussion, comme dans la chambre, Sam en ajouta une couche sans se défaire de son ton sarcastique.

- Parce que tu peux être sûr que je ne défroque pas un type qui s'est pissé dessus, si je ne lui accorde pas un minimum de respect.

Là il y avait un réel trop-plein d'informations. Gémissant à ce qu'il redoutait le plus : « Saisies = perte de conscience, voire incontinence », Deeks s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Jusqu'ici, il ne s'était pas préoccupé de découvrir qui avait bien pu le glisser dans un boxer propre, clairement peu impatient d'apprendre l'identité de ce bienfaiteur.

- Dites-moi que c'est Kensi qui m'a décrassé.

- Désolé « Blanche neige » ! Mais il n'y a que moi qui aie profité de ton corps couleur porcelaine.

Au second gémissement plus fort que le précédent, Callen eut pitié de leur ami. C'était une chose de lui faire comprendre qu'ils l'appréciaient, lui faisaient confiance et respectaient ses talents et son travail. Il en était tout autre, de lui faire croire que Sam l'avait à moitié molesté dans son sommeil.

- Sam, arrête de le faire flipper… Quant à toi Deeks, détend-toi, il n'a rien vu ou fait…

- …que je n'aurais souhaité voir ou faire à sa place. taquina Kensi, en les joignant à son tour.

- Kensi ?

Voyant les pommettes de leur blondinet surfeur rougir comme une fille, Callen abandonna toute tentative de reprendre sa précédente conversation. Laissant la jeune femme prendre sa place avec une assiette copieuse vouée à caler la faim qui devait empoigner un estomac en disette depuis près de deux jours, il entraîna plus simplement Sam dans sa suite.

- On vous laisse pour ce soir. Sam et moi devons rejoindre Hetty pour finaliser nos rapports sur notre mission.

- A demain, les garçons !

- A demain les tourtereaux. conclu Sam avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

- Tu… ne les rejoins pas… ?

- Pourquoi, le devrais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ton propre rapport ?

- Je m'en suis occupée ce matin quand tu étais encore sous les bons soins de Sam.

- …

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Si c'est lui qui s'y est collé, c'est qu'en tant que militaire de carrière, il cumulait une plus grande pratique des douches communes.

- Pas sûr que ça me rassure, tant que ça.

Amusée de le voir subitement si prude, Kensi lui tendit toute joyeuse son assiette.

- C'est rien que pour moi ?

- Hum hum…

- Et toi ? T'as pas faim ?

- Si…

- Alors, va te chercher de quoi m'accompagner, je t'attends.

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle revint en moins d'une minute avec son propre dîner et une bouteille de bière.

- Je suppose que le liquide ambré ne m'est pas encore permis.

- Désolé. C'est lait ou jus de fruits, si l'eau ne te suffit pas.

- De l'eau sera parfait, merci.

C'est finalement dans un entretien calme et habituel qu'ils dînèrent avant qu'au terme de leur repas, Kensi revienne sur le sujet abordé par Callen, plus tôt.

- Tu sais… Callen avait raison.

- Sur quoi ?

- Cette famille que tu évoques en parlant de toute l'équipe… Ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle t'a adopté sans condition.

- Oh. Je…

- Je suis désolée d'avoir écouté derrière la porte. Mais j'ai entendu chaque mot que tu as dit à Callen. Et… je comprends parfaitement ta position et les raisons qui t'ont poussé à voir les choses comme tu les as interprétées. Ce serait mentir de dire que Sam t'ait apprécié dès votre rencontre, ou que Callen ait eu beaucoup d'intérêt à ton arrivé. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que Callen a toujours travaillé seul avant d'être appareillé à Sam dans le cadre du NCIS. Et que Sam est toujours sur la défensif avec n'importe quel nouveau. Soit, il le juge comme plus faible et décide de le protéger. Soit, il le juge comme son égale et décide de le repousser dans ses retranchements pour connaître ses limites. Et…

- Et ?

- Et après tant de mois à travailler ensemble, n'être toujours pas parvenu à connaître les tiennes l'exaspère, littéralement.

Voyant l'expression d'intérêt dans les prunelles bleues s'échapper aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, Kensi se reprit aussitôt.

- Tu ne comprends pas qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisé de civil pouvant à ce point le défier ?

- Oh.

Touchée par son air de « chiot maltraité », elle glissa sa main dans la fine barbe pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

- Ils te respectent vraiment, même s'ils ne l'affichent pas forcément très distinctement. Je dirais même que tu nous as tous au creux de tes mains. Alors, cesse d'imaginer que tu ne fais pas partie des nôtres. Car nous concernant : flic ou pas flic, tu es un membre à part entière de l'équipe. Et cela sous-entend que nous tous te faisons confiance avec nos vies. Comme nous souhaiterions que cette confiance soit réciproque… et pas seulement en situation de vie ou de mort. Ok ?

- ok… glissa-t-il d'un souffle presque inaudible.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir plus que ce simple murmure, en raison de sa gêne évidente qu'ils aient de nouveau abordé ce sujet, Kensi se saisit plutôt de la vaisselle sale.

- Je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

- Peux-tu m'enlever la perfusion. J'aimerais passer à la salle de bain.

- Tout de suite.

Après l'avoir laissé se rafraîchir en paix, Kensi aida Deeks à retourner au fin fond de ses couvertures. Elle le rejoint un peu plus tard, suite à une douche bien chaude, portant les vêtements qu'elle employait habituellement pour son yoga ou une sieste impromptue.

- Au fait, merci d'avoir lavé mes fringues.

- Tu les avais oubliés la dernière fois que t'as passée la nuit ici…

- C'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé.

- Oh, mais ça a été fait avec amour… en compagnie de tous mes boxeurs.

- Idiot !

Elle le frappa gentiment sur le torse, avant de croiser son regard complice.

La laissant finalement reposer sur son épaule intacte, il l'entoura naturellement de son bras. Ainsi calés et confortables, c'est imprégnés d'un fort sentiment de sécurité et de confort qu'ils se laissèrent couler dans le sommeil.

C'est à cet instant précis que le lieutenant Marty Deeks se sentit enfin de retour à la maison.

.

FIN

* * *

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, dans ma vision des choses : Deeks et Kensi partagent encore ici une relation plus fraternelle que sexuelle. Le bon vieux lien de "Frères d'arme" qui rapproche aussi intimement qu'un couple. Mais les choses évolueront sur ce point, dans ma prochaine fic ^-^

mimi yuy


End file.
